List of Vocal Themes
Ar Tonelico *Singing Hill ~ Harmonics EORIA - Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia *Singing Hill ~ Harmonics FRELIA - Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica *Singing Hill ~ Harmonics TILIA - Ar tonelico III Final Fantasy Series *Aria di Mezzo Caratterre (Aria of the Middle Character) - Final Fantasy 6 Insert Song *One Winged Angel - Final Fantasy 7 Final Boss Theme *Advent: One Winged Angel - Advent Children Insert Song * Calling - Advent Children Ending Theme * Safe and Sound - Advent Children Complete Ending Theme * Longing - Dirge of Cerberus Insert Song * Redemption - Dirge of Cerberus Ending Theme * Why? - Crisis Core Ending Theme *Liberi Fatali (Fated Children) - Final Fantasy VIII Opening Theme *Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec - Final Fantasy VIII Insert Song *Eyes on Me - Final Fantasy VIII Main Theme *Melodies of Life - Final Fantasy IX Main Theme * Otherworld - Final Fantasy X Opening and Final Boss Theme *Suteki da Ne? (Isn't it Beautiful?) - Final Fantasy X Insert Song *Real Emotion - Final Fantasy X-2 Opening Theme *1000 Words - Final Fantasy X-2 Insert Song *Kiss me Goodbye - Final Fantasy XII Main Theme *Door Crawl - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Kingdom Hearts *Hikari (Light) - Kingdom Hearts Opening (JPN Version) *Simple and Clean - Kingdom Hearts Opening (NA Version) *Passion - Kingdom Hearts II Opening (JPN Version) *Sanctuary - Kingdom Hearts II Opening (NA Version]] Okami * Reset - Okami Ending Theme Persona Series *Burn my Dread - Persona 3 *P3FES - Persona 3 FES *Soul Phrase - Persona 3 Portable *Pursuing my True Self - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Tales of Series *Yume wa Owarinai (The Dream Won't End) - Tales of Phantasia *Stars in the Sky - Tales of Phantasia Ending *Yume de Aru Youni (Just Like a Dream) - Tales of Destiny * Flying - Tales of Eternia *Key to My Heart - Tales of Destiny 2 *Starry Heavens - Tales of Symphonia (Gamecube Version) *Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto (And there's what I can do...) - Tales of Symphonia (PS2 Version) * Goodnight - Tales of Rebirth *TOA - Tales of Legendia *Hotarubi - Tales of Legendia Ending *A Firefly's Light - Tales of Legendia Ending *My Tales - Tales of Legendia Ending *VS - Tales of the Tempest Opening *Karma - Tales of the Abyss Opening *Grand Fonic Hymn - Tales of the Abyss Ending *Eien no Ashita (Eternal Tomorrow) - Tales of Hearts *Follow the Nightingale - Tales of Innocence Opening Theme *Say Goodbye, Good day - Tales of Innocence Ending Theme *Ring a Bell - Tales of Vesperia Opening *Kane wo Narashite (Ring a Bell) - Tales of Vesperia Opening (JPN Version) *Mamoritai (White Wishes) - Tales of Graces Opening *Hikari to Kage (Light and Shadow) - Radiant Mythology Opening *Flyaway - Radiant Mythology 2 Opening *Be Your Wings - Tales of VS Opening *Nininsankyaku (Three-Legged Race) - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Opening The World Ends With You * Twister - Opening Theme and Final Battle Theme * Calling - Overworld Theme *Long Dream - Battle Theme * Hybrid - Battle Theme *O-Parts - Battle Theme *Give Me All Your Love - Battle Theme * Someday - Battle Theme *Satisfy - ??? (JPN Version Only) *Ending Beginning - Battle Theme * Game Over - Overworld Theme * Detonation - Overworld Theme *Emptiness and - Battle Theme * Deja Vu - Overworld Theme *The One Star - Battle Theme *Three Minutes Clapping - Overworld Theme *Lullaby for You - Ending Theme